Touch control display devices are able to detect the coordinates of a touch position on a screen by a finger, stylus, or other object, and to display corresponding information according to the detected coordinates.
However, the development of display technology and the diversity of human-machine interface set higher demand for the touch control display devices. For example, in addition to detecting the coordinates of the touch position on the screen by the finger, an external force perpendicularly applied onto the screen by the finger is also required to be detected and calculated, and corresponding information can be displayed based on the value of the detected force, i.e., realizing a force touch in the touch control display devices.
In existing technologies, to detect the external force applied to the screen, an extra electrode layer is often introduced into current touch control display devices. However, the extra electrode layer may increase the steps in the fabrication process, such that the manufacturing yield may be reduced. Moreover, the extra electrode layer may also increase the thickness of the touch control display devices, which is not in accordance with the trend of the lighter and thinner touch control display devices.
The disclosed display panel, display device and driving method thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.